Eric Northman
Eric Northman is a major character, and vampire, on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by Swedish starring actor Alexander Skarsgård, Eric makes his debut on the episode "Escape from Dragon House" in the series' first season. Born in Sweden in 900AD, during the Anglo-Saxon period, he was turned in 930AD, making him over 1,000 years old. The Vampire sheriff of Louisiana's Area 5, which encompasses the small town of Bon Temps, Eric owns the vampire bar Fangtasia in the neighboring town of Shreveport. Playing a major role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh seasons, he was last seen on the series' finale episode, "Thank You", in the series' seventh, and final, season. In the fan based universe of fiction set after the show with Paric Pairings, Eric is the Father of Pam's son Jace Northman. Physical Appearance Eric is 6'5" tall, has blond hair and blue eyes. Personality : "If I cannot go on, you must make a new vampire. It is your time to be a maker." : ―Eric Northman, to Pam as they discuss their future involving Russell Edgington Eric is shown to be calculating yet loyal and generally willing to absolve humans that aggravate him, unless they have grievously crossed him. His loyalty as Progeny to his Maker Godric was so strong, that he fell to his knees in tears when Godric decided to end his life by meeting the sun ("I Will Rise Up"). Eric demanded to burn beside him and claimed that he could not live without Godric. The only thing that kept Eric from meeting the sun was Godric's last command as Eric's maker, telling Eric not to stay on the roof with him. Eric has a great capacity for loyalty and affection, considering vampirenature. He demonstrated this with his progeny Pam ("Fresh Blood") and his growing love and affection for Sookie Stackhouse. When he is reunited with his Vampire sister Nora Gainesborough, they show great affection for one another. Eric claims he would do anything for Nora. Being a calm and methodical individual, Eric is mostly in control of his emotions. He rarely loses his temper, but has shown a great capacity for violence when pushed. Eric is unconcerned about being viewed as "the bad guy" merely seeing his actions as a means to an end. He is often secretive and can be somewhat of a trickster, but is honest and direct. Eric is confident enough to not think he needs to prove himself. He has a joy of living and a sense of humor uncommon for vampires. Biography Eric used to play near the seaside as a child. His father was a Viking King. Although his parents wished that Eric would choose a wife, he was more interested in enjoying the pleasures of unmarried life. In the winter of 919 A.D. while Eric was having sex with a servant, werewolves attacked their home. They killed his mother and baby sister and managed to overpower his father, taking his crown. The crown was handed to a cloaked figure who walked off into the snowy night, leaving Eric to tend to his dying father. Before Eric's father died, he declared Eric a king and made him promise to avenge his family. ("trouble") In 930 A.D. Eric was wounded in battle while searching for his father's killer somewhere in Scandinavia. Against his wishes, his Viking companions decided to stay with him. They told Eric tales of glory and of women waiting for him in Valhalla. During the night, an unseen force murdered his comrades. A mysterious young tattooed boy appeared and introduced himself as "Death" to the dying Eric. Having seen Eric's strength on the battlefield, the 1,000 year old vampire Godric offered him immortality through life as a vampire. When Eric asked what he would get out of it, Godric said "Life". With the lust for life for which he was renowned, Eric agreed and Godric turned him into a vampire. ("Never Let Me Go") By 1665, Godric and Eric were living in London, England during an outbreak of the plague. While doing a favor for King Charles II, Eric came upon a young woman, Nora Gainesborough, who had become infected by the plague whilst caring for victims of the epidemic. Intrigued by Nora's courage, Eric brought her before Godric, who turned her. In 1905 Eric was in San Francisco. He rescued Pamela Swynford De Beaufort from an attacker in the street by killing her assailant. Her lack of reaction to his appearance impressed him and he decided to visit her brothel the next night. Here he discovered that the vampire Lorena Krasiki and her progeny Bill Compton were responsible for draining several of Pam's employees. Eric confronted them and drove them away. He stayed with Pam for a while afterwards, at which time she asked him to turn her. Eric refused, saying that she had no idea what being a maker encompassed. Out of desperation, Pam slit her wrists and forced Eric to turn her or watch her die. Eric acquiesced and became a maker at last. ("Whatever I Am, You Made Me") During World War II, Godric and Eric posed as Nazi Schutzstaffel officers in order to infiltrate "Operation Werewolf". In 1945, they tracked a werewolf down to a house in Augsburg, Germany. The werewolf attacked and killed an American soldier before turning on Eric, but Godric stabbed her in the arm with a bayonet, pinning her to the wall. Eric demanded to know whom her master was, but the werewolf said she would tell them only if Eric let her drink some of his blood. Godric was deeply offended by the idea, as Vampire Blood is sacred. Eric, however, did not care. He bit himself and allowed the werewolf to feed from his wrist. She then revealed that her master is a vampire, which shocked Eric. The werewolf took advantage of his distraction, pushing Eric to the ground and attempting to stake him. Godric intervened and snapped the werewolf's neck. Godric lectured his progeny about maintaining control of his emotions before promising to hunt the blasphemous vampire down. ("Beautifully Broken") Shortly after this confrontation, Eric and Godric parted ways and would not meet again for many decades. In 1986, Eric was with his progeny Pam in France. During their stay, Eric became enamored with a beautiful human woman named Sylvie and was unusually fond of her. However, Eric's waywardness and disobedience to his Sheriff put him into conflict with the Authority and was confronted by Nan Flanagan, revealing the synthesis of Tru Blood and the possibility of mainstreaming. Eric mocked both, much more interested in Sylvie than the concerns of the AVL. A short while later, Eric's fun was put to an abrupt end with the appearance on the Yakuza. They kidnapped both Pam and Sylvie, giving him an ultimatum to only allow one to live if he came with them. Eric refused, offering himself instead, but they needed him alive. In the end Eric reluctantly chose Pam and is forced to watch as Sylvie dies. ("Fire in the Hole") That same year Eric was relocated with Pam to Shreveport, Louisiana. The two are punished for their public activities by The Magister to run a run-down video store that would eventually become Fangtasia and 80% of all the money must go to the Authority. Eric was elected the new Sheriff of Louisiana Area 5, but only as a means to keep tabs on him and keep his waywardness in check. Eric and Pam are disgusted with this arrangement and run the video store for twenty boring years. Two years before the series' pilot, just when vampires "came out of the coffin", Eric and Pam are still running the video store with help of vampire groupie Ginger. Ginger pitched the idea of turning the store into a vampire nightclub called Fangtasia. Pam would relay this to Eric and the two create and operate Fangtasia, though Pam had told Eric it had been her idea. ("Death is Not the End") Powers and Abilities Eric has the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. Eric is over 1,000 years old but retains the appearance of a young middle-aged man. As a vampire, Eric has an infinite lifespan. He does not physically age nor can he die from natural causes such as disease or old age. According to Queen Sophie Ann, Eric is the oldest and strongest vampire citizen of Louisiana. He demonstrates his superior strength over her when he forcefully throws her to the floor and threatens to rip-off her head, while all she could do was submit. Eric once kicked a man across Fangtasia without much effort and sent Lafayette to the floor with just a flick of his wrist. He manhandled, overpowered and tore Royce Williams apart with his bare hands. He easily ripped Roy's heart out of his chest with one hand and has decapitated both humans and younger vampires with only a karate chop. Eric was however, far weaker than his maker Godric who was over 2,000 years at the time of his true death) or his foes Salome Agrippa (also 2,000 years old at time of true death), Russell Edgington (almost 3,000 years at the time of his true death), and Macklyn Warlow (over 5500 years old). Eric can move at speeds that make him appear as a blur. This allows him to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. Even a gun-fired bullet appears to move in slow motion to him. Eric heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury. He is exempt from all human diseases and illnesses with the exception of Hepatitis D. Eric possesses heightened senses and can see in complete darkness. It is revealed in Season 2 that Eric has the ability to fly, a rare but useful vampire power. Originally assumed to be due to his age, it seems as though this ability might be tied to Godric's bloodline, since the much younger Nora can also fly. As a maker he had the ability to call and command his progeny, Pam and Willa. He lost these abilities on Pam when he released her. Like Bill, Eric can daywalk permanently, seeing as he drained almost all of Warlow blood. Now letting her walk in the sun light with no ill-effect. Eric is the fifth-oldest vampire introduced in True Blood behind Macklyn Warlow, Russell Edgington, Godric and Salome Agrippa . Due to the others all meeting True Death as of the final season of the show, Eric is currently the oldest vampire left on the series not taking into consideration other ancient vampires who were never introduced. While he had suffered from Hepatitis V, it was assumed that this title would go over to Violet Mazurski. Upon Eric receiving the Cure, however, Eric's full recovery meant that Violet no longer stands a chance. Trivia * According to Pam, Eric owns a farm in Öland (Sweden) which she despises. This may be on the site of his ancestral royal domain. * His other properties include a plantation in the Caribbean and a five-star apartment in Paris. * He briefly took possession of the Stackhouse home for about half a year and renovated it. He has since officially returned it to Sookie for her protection. Etymology Eric is term for "Erik." Erik comes from Old Norse, (c. 1300). The first part meaning "one" or "alone." And the last part "rik" meaning "Ruler." Memorable Quotes * "Pam tells me you've written a book... in which you claim to no longer be an asshole. ''(mockingly) Is this true, Bill?"'' Gallery Appearances Category:Vampire Category:Character